No pierdas la castidad
by syrielgoethe
Summary: Fuji siente grandes deseos de quitarle la virginidad a Ryoma quien no puede dejar de pensar en su sonriente ex senpai quien hará lo posible para hacer que Ryo chan caiga en sus expertas y experimentadas manos.    OT5


Ne, Keigo ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – habló por primera vez el castaño.

- Claro Syuusuke, ore-sama es todo oídos –respondió con cierto interés, a decir verdad era muy raro que Fuji le llamara por su nombre de pila.

-¿Sabes por qué Ryo chan ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente? – el peli lila se mordió el labio inferior, era mejor inventarse una mentira rápidamente, era incordio hablar sobre la última conversación que él había tenido con el mocoso de Echizen.

- Flash back-

-Rey mono… -le llamó Ryoma con todo el cariño posible a su pareja quien apartó sólo por unos segundos su mirada del libro que tenía en manos.

- ¿Qué quieres mocoso?

- Bueno, esto… yo, ¿Fuji sempai quiere violarme? –preguntó después de vacilar unos momentos; Atobe le observó unos instantes, no, definitivamente ese no sería una razón para reírse: Sanada, Tezuka, Fuji y él sabían perfectamente que el menor aún era virgen y para nadie era un secreto que ellos no, mientras que Fuji anhelaba con tener al pequeño peli verde en su cama gimiendo por más y no dudaría en hacerlo a la fuerza sí ello fuese necesario; si, definitivamente el castaño era alguien de temer.

-¿Por qué preguntas, Ryoma? – Echizen notó el tono tan peculiar de su amante, el ex capitán del Hyotei en ese momento estaba contra las cuerdas, sonrió arrogantemente, no dudaría en sacar provecho de esa irónica situación; se levantó de su asiento y camino lentamente hacia el mayor quien no decía nada.

El menor siguió caminando para luego sentarse sobre el mayor delicadamente y refugiar su cara en el tonificado pecho del millonario quien trataba de contenerse en deseos de lanzarse a besos sobre el menor…no, el chico aún no estaba listo.

- Es que Fuji sempai ha estado actuando raro, a veces siento que me mira como si fuera un postre –dice en un adorable y excitante puchero (para el mayor, claro) – y pues, me intimida un poco, Keigo, me gustaría que tú me protegieras –dijo para mover un poco sus caderas rozando miembro con miembro para luego soltar un suave gemido .

- E-Echizen… -el mayor no aguantaría más, el sonido que hacía el peli negro era hipnotizan te, pero no perdería tan fácilmente su recato.

- Sólo bromeo monkey King –dijo para levantarse y sonreír de forma arrogante – aun así, no es mentira lo que te he dicho –agregó más serio , lanzó un suspiro – mada mada dane, Atobe …

-End flash back-

- Pues, deberías preguntarle Fuji –dijo para levantarse de su asiento rápidamente – je, je debo ir con Tezuka a… si, a eso, matta ne! – se despide para luego salir por la puerta, no, definitivamente no quería hablar de ese tema con Fuji.

Sí, nadie debía subestimar a Fuji Syuusuke porque el tensai huele el miedo y Atobe sí que lo expedía, en fin, no había tiempo que perder, sonrió sádicamente, Ryoma Echizen pronto sería todo un hombre y que honor más grande al ser él quien le ayudará en dicho proceso… soltó una pequeña risita, algo se trae en manos Fuji.

- En los jardines de la mansión Atobe-

Echizen lanza un largo suspiro _"¿Cómo terminé en esta situación?" _ y por más veces que se lo pregunta siempre recuerda el día que se unió a sus ahora novios: claro, él solo era un desconocido en esa nueva escuela y no pudo ser más suertudo al saber que tenía un admirador secreto que luego se llamaría Fuji Syuusuke, pero la sorpresa no terminaba allí, no, al contrario en la primera "cita" (a la cual se había negado varias veces) el simpático castaño le pidió que se uniera con él y sus novios para formar el quinteto y ¡Genio a saber! Terminó siendo parte de la divertida orgia conformado por las personas más importantes para él.

Y ahora venía el problema más inquietante, el día que sus amantes supieron que él era virgen y que ellos habían perdido la virginidad hace mucho, Tezuka y Sanada insistieron en que él estaba muy joven para perderla por lo que Fuji y Atobe se quedaron con las ganas y poco a poco Keigo encontró la lógica en dicho argumento a diferencia de su querido sempai quien sigue tratando de pretenderlo y por alguna razón él no ha aceptado ¿por qué será? Bueno, tal vez eso se deba a que una noche oyó unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación de Tezuka, poco después sale Fuji sonriendo de una forma escalofriante mientras que –al asomarse un poco- ve al que alguna vez fue su capitán en un estado que le hizo salir corriendo de allí… si, tal vez podría haber sido eso, solo tal vez.

Una melodiosa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y ¿Quién más sería? Su tensai favorito el que siempre le había agradado, en un sentido… más allá de la amistad

- Ne, Ryo chan, estaba preguntando ¿por qué mi amante favorito me había estado evitando últimamente? - pregunta poniéndose de cuatro sobre el menor –quien yacía recostado en el césped

- Fuji sempai…

- Je, je Ryoma ya te había dicho que dejé de ser tu sempai hace mucho –sonríe- puedes llamarme por mi nombre

- Syuusuke –susurra perdiéndose en los azules orbes de su novio quien se acerca a los labios del oji dorado en realidad no le importaba quitarle la virginidad a su amante en un jardín, aquello le daba más emoción al asunto.

El castaño deslizó su mano a la entrepierna del menor la cual lloraba por atención… el mayor sonríe socarronamente al ver aquella reacción.

- Saa, espero que estés listo mi querido Echizen –susurra lo suficiente audible mientras masajea aquella zona haciendo que el menor gima suavemente. Acto seguido, Fuji se deshace de los estorbosos pantalones para ver lo que hace un momento acariciaba, si, era obvio, el menor tenía una erección – Ryoma ¿te entregarás completamente a mí? – pregunta sensualmente.

- Lo que tú quieras, Syuusuke.

Ring, ring

-¿¡Qué sucede! – pregunta levantándose de repente para ver que se encuentra sólo, no, no está Fuji sempai sobre él… entonces, ¿fue un sueño… mojado? ¿Acaba de tener una fantasía casi sexual con su amante?

Sacude su cabeza un par de veces para asegurarse de que no sigue soñando. Levanta su pantalón, no, ya no está allí la erección, oh sí, todo ha sido un sueño ¿significa algo? ¿Deseos? Mejor era hablar con alguien maduro.

- En la biblioteca de la mansión Atobe-

- ¿Qué necesitas? – pregunta esa persona irritada, ya sabía que alguien le había estado observando desde hace un buen rato y ello le molestaba.

- Ne, Sanada san, soy yo… - le responde una voz firmemente sin mostrar algún rastro de timidez

- Ah, eres tu Echizen ¿Qué se te ofrece? – pregunta el siempre amistoso ex fukubochou del Rikkaidai

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – inquiere el chico haciéndose al lado de su amante quien sólo le mira unos momentos antes de suspirar

- Claro ¿qué es?

- Bueno, ¿Qué significa cuando se tienen sueños húmedos con una persona? –pregunta como si nada. El mayor palidece unos momentos, no, no quería volver a tener ese tipo de conversaciones con Ryoma, ya había sido mucho decirle el por qué aun no debía perder su virginidad

- ¿Por qué preguntas? – le dice lentamente con voz tensa

- B-Bueno… y-yo… - no, no podía decirlo – es que…El rey mono ha tenido un sueño contigo, me comentó y quise saber que significaba – respondió con ligereza aliviado de inventarse esa ingeniosa mentira.

- ¿¡Qué Atobe que! – pregunta a punto de perder los estribos

- Etto, si entonces ¿Qué significa? – pregunta corriéndose un poco, ya sabía lo que seguía ahora

- ¡Qué él gran hijo de las mil y un ¨censurado¨ quiere que yo le haga el xxx por el xxx con el xxx en el xxx! ¿Cómo se atreve? Y más comentándoselo a un menor de edad… ¡ATOBE! - lo último que se oyó antes de que el mayor saliera por la puerta a buscar al millonario quien, por cierto, hablaba amenamente con Tezuka cuando le calló un golpe a la cara de la nada.

Ryoma supo que lo mejor era salir de allí, aun así no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Genichirou ¿Quería hacerlo con Syuusuke? Sonrió de forma cálida, realmente necesitaba un descanso.

Camino en dirección a su habitación procurándose que ninguno de sus amantes le viera para preguntar algo sobre lo sucedido. Definitivamente ignoraría cualquier llamado y regresaría a su cuarto. Retirada estratégica.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí sin hacer algún ruido que alertara a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de allí. Lanzó un suspiro al aire antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

Siendo franco, la idea de perder la virginidad con Fuji no le desagradaba tanto y aunque no lo admitiera públicamente o frente a sus amantes: el castaño era quien más le atraía antes que Atobe, aun así, lo que sentía por Keigo era completamente diferente a lo que sentía por Syuusuke.

_¿Qué siento yo… por él?_

_Amor… tal vez, ¿gusto o atracción? Quien sabe_

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, no era aquello lo que le molestaba, lo que le molestaba… lo que le inquietaba… lo que no le dejaba tranquilo… ¡era eso!

- En la sala-

- Entonces… - vaciló por unos momentos sí que lamentaba lo que había hecho

- ¡No! ¡Yo no he tenido ningún sueño mojado contigo y menos se lo contaría a alguien como Echizen… lo pensaría varias veces Sanada –respondió con el ceño fruncido el peli lila mientras observaba en un espejo tristemente, el morado de su ojo – sí, muchas gracias yo también te quiero –dijo irónicamente al ex fukubochou del Rikkaidai

- Pero ¿por qué Ryoma le diría algo así a Sanada? –preguntó con voz seria Tezuka mientras miraba a Keigo quien se encogió de hombros

- Yo creo que es muy obvio-dijo para luego sonreír arrogantemente ante la cara de interrogación de sus amantes - ¡Ryoma quiere que sea ore-sama quien le quite su virginidad! ¡No pensé que ese mocoso me concedería ese honor tan grande! ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo si lo merezco siendo yo el mejor amante? – Imaginación de Atobe (Nota: Keigo por casualidad se imagina a Ryoma en traje de mucama sobre la cama del millonario, sonrojado y sonriendo lujuriosamente):_Keigo, quiero que me lo hagas… no quiero a Fuji sempai sólo quiero a Keigo sama… ¡Ah! … N-no… ¡Ah! A-alguien podría… vern…mmm…ah…no…sí me haces eso… y-yo… más… ¡Ah! ¡Keigo! –_fin de la imaginación de Atobe.

Los dos chicos no dijeron nada, mordieron sus labios inferiores y trataron de controlar las inmensas ansias de tirarse sobre Keigo para enseñarle quien era el menor amante, y no se lo enseñarían a los golpes…

-Saa, ¿Qué acaba de pasar? –pregunta el de la eterna sonrisa entrando

-Oh Fuji, que bueno que llegas –le responde Sanada mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Por qué Gen chan? –Pregunta antes de voltearse y observar a Keigo para luego mostrar una cara de preocupación y acercársele - ¡Kei chan! ¿Qué te ha pasado? –pregunta tomando delicadamente la cara del mayor con sus delgadas manos

-Digamos que una persona no sabe controlar la dirección de sus manos –responde mirando fijamente a Genichirou quien sonríe tímidamente

- Pero ¿Qué ha pasado? Por cierto ¿Por qué Ryo chan no está aquí? –pregunta tomando asiento al lado del peli lila quien vuelve a pensar en el lindo peli verde.

-Joven Syuusuke –dice el mayordomo entrando –el señorito Ryoma le necesita urgentemente en su cuarto dice que es una emergencia

- ¿Ryo chan? Bueno, ya que él lo pide –añade con una sonrisa –gracias Sebastián.

- En el cuarto de Ryoma-

El castaño abre la puerta lentamente sólo para ver como la habitación estaba adornada con velas rojas y blancas, el chico deja escapar una suave risita.

- Entonces ya se dio cuenta –susurra para luego decir en voz alta – Saa, Ryo chan sal y ven con tu sempai

- Syuusuke –oye llamar su nombre, voltea ligeramente su cabeza para encontrarse con el menor sobre la cama envuelto en una cinta rosa alrededor de su cuerpo dejando a la vista sus delgadas piernas, el abdomen tonificado, sus brazos bien trabajados, y parte de la espalda y la cintura y con un moño en el cuello

- ¿Qué es esto Ryoma? –pregunta acercándose para luego sentarse al lado del chico

- ¿Qué cosa Syuusuke? –pregunta inocentemente acercándose para quedar a milímetros de los labios del mayor

- Bueno, Sebastián me ha dicho que necesitas ayuda y que era una emergencia –dice mientras desliza sus inquietas y expertas manos por el torso del chico quien se acerca más para susurrar seductoramente

- Es que… necesito ayuda con esto –dice mientras levanta su pierna y deja que el mayor vea el moño que el menor tiene en su ingle – éste moño y este otro –dice señalando el de su cuello – me tienen confinado a esta cinta… ¿me lo podrías quitar Sempai? –pregunta mostrando un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Claro, todo por MI kouhai –dice deslizando sus manos a la entrepierna del chico quien soltó un jadeo

- Pero sempai, sabes que soy muy inquieto ¿por qué no me sostienes con tus manos para que no me mueva y quitas el moño con tu boca? –pregunta en el oído del chico quien sonríe

- Lo que tú digas –dice recostando al chico sobre la cama y poniéndosele encima para aprisionarle las manos a cada lado de la cabeza mientras lleva su boca a la ingle del prodigio del tenis quien sonríe lujuriosamente

El castaño lame repetidas veces la ingle del chico sacando varios jadeos; luego toma el moño con sus dientes suavemente mientras ágilmente logra quitarlo pero aquello no acababa allí, tomó la punta de la cinta para empezar a seguir el camino que ésta llevaba recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amante quien cambió sus jadeos a suspiros de placer. El mayor sacó la cinta de su boca para dirigirse al miembro del chico el cual empezaba a despertar, por ende quitó sus manos y las puso en el pecho del menor para acariciar los pezones envueltos en cinta, aun así –como lo esperaba- el menor empezó a gemir suavemente incitando a Syuusuke para seguir.

- Ah, Sempai… - dijo en un susurro apenas audible

- Aun no acaba mi trabajo –le dice dulcemente mientras introduce el miembro del menor en su boca acariciando la punta varias veces… jugó varias veces con los pezones del menor para luego meter todo el miembro en su boca la cual había ensalivado bastante segundos anteriores.

Fuji sentía como el líquido pre seminal salía de la punta; el olor y el sabor le agradaban porque aquello era el sabor de su amante quien en ese momento se sentía en el cielo y empezaba a mover sus caderas siguiendo a Syuusuke quien no pudo evitar rozar el miembro con los dientes haciendo que el chico gimiera. La mezcla de dolor y placer era demasiado.

El mayor terminó con lo que estaba haciendo sacó de su boca el miembro el cual estaba ahora apuntando al cielo.

- Ne Ryo chan, date la vuelta –susurro dulcemente

- El chico no dijo nada sólo lo hizo como ordenó su amante: se puso en cuatro dejando su entrada de atrás a la vista del mayor quien sonrío para luego tomar las nalgas del menor en sus manos

- Tienes un lindo trasero Ryo chan –dijo acariciándolo para luego quitar la cinta que cubría la pequeña entrada trasera del menor la cual pedía por atención

- ¿Estás nervioso? –preguntó acariciando los testículos del menor un rato quien gemía

- N-no, lo …estoy …

- Saa Ryo chan, recuerda que no debes responder sin mirar a tus mayores… niño malo –le dijo juguetonamente – y los niños malos deben ser castigados –el menor tragó saliva y la que no.

El castaño no esperó más, introdujo su lengua en la entrada del chico quien soltó un fuerte gemido mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

El mayor lamió varias veces para luego retirar su lengua e introducir seguidamente su dedo índice cosa que sorprendió al menor cuyo cuerpo se contraría, podía sentir como si su cuerpo tratara de sacar los dedos

- Relájate –le dijo mientras introducía otro dedo y empezaba a moverlos circularmente

- ¡Ah! … m-más… Syuusuke –gimió adorablemente el menor tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro.

El castaño no esperó más para introducir otro dedo y moverlos alcanzando cierto punto que resultó ser una parte debilidad por parte de su ex kouhai.

-¡Ah! … m-más… -rogó el menor al sentirse en el cielo

-Pídelo como se debe Ryo chan –le dijo el mayor juguetonamente mientras deslizaba su otra mano para pellizcar los pezones del menor.

-¡Ah! Por…favor Fuji s-sempai –gimió

-Puedes hacerlo mejor –susurró lamiendo el lóbulo del chico

-Ah...ah, por favor Syuusuke

-Caliente –cantó el mayor deslizando su lengua en la nuca del chico

-¡Más Syuusuke sama! ¡Por favor! –rogó el chico haciendo que su seme sonriera socarronamente

-Mucho mejor –murmuró sacando los dedos del interior del chico y poniéndoselos en la boca al menor de los Echizen quien los lamió tímidamente

- Saa, Ryo chan ¿estás listo? –preguntó el mayor sonriendo

- S-si… lo estoy Syuusuke sama –susurró entre gemidos

El castaño no creía aguantar más si seguía viendo la entrada dilatada del menor… el chico era completamente irresistible. Lentamente separó las piernas del chico y lo penetró lentamente aun así pudo escuchar como al introducir la punta del miembro el menor había gritado

-¿Estás bien Ryo chan? –preguntó dulcemente

- S-si… por favor… no te detengas –respondió

El mayor suspiró, haría todo lo posible para tratar a su amante como se merecía… siguió introduciendo el miembro hasta que llegó a la mitad sin embargo se sentía casi en su límite por lo que debía apresurar el proceso antes de venirse; por ello tomó la cintura del menor y metió completamente su miembro de una estocada haciendo gritar agudamente al menor quien derramó varias lagrimas ante tal intromisión.

-¡Ah! ¡Syuusuke!

-Gomene Ryo chan –se excusó realmente apenado

-N-no importa… si eres tu…n-no hay problema –respondió con un tono de voz suave y tranquilo el chico ya no gritaría más de dolor.

El vaivén no tardó en iniciar, sin embargo en aquellos momentos era Syuusuke quien hacía el trabajo el menor sólo podía disfrutar y gemir incitando más a su sonriente amante.

De pronto Fuji se dio cuenta de que su trabajo empezaba a dar frutos y Ryoma empezaba a moverse por su cuenta mientras gemía adorablemente antes de gritar al sentir como la mano izquierda del mayor se posaba sobre su miembro y empezaba a masturbarle mientras la mano derecha le acariciaba su pezón y los labios del castaño mordía sensualmente el cuello del oji dorado.

- ¡Ah! M-más… por favor –gimió empezando a sentirse en su límite.

El castaño sacó su miembro de la entrada trasera del menor, le tomó de la cintura y lo volteo sólo para verlo respirando a bocanadas, sonrojado al extremo, con los ojos entrecerrados y parte de su cabello pegado en sus mejillas por el sudor; si definitivamente la imagen más erótica que había visto hasta ahora.

-Ryo chan… - susurró atacando el cuello de su amante mientras su mano volvía a buscar el miembro del chico quien volvió a gemir.

- Syuusuke…s-sama – gimió arqueando su espalda mientras Fuji dejaba chupones alrededor del delgado y blanco cuello, obviamente quería dejar claro que de ahora en adelante aquel chiquillo le pertenecía.

El mayor detuvo su tarea para volver a abrir las piernas del menor para penetrarle por delante, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo… la puerta se abrió de un portazo.

-¡No puedo creer que le estés quitando la virginidad! –gritó un enojado Sanada

- ¡Y que ni siquiera nos hayas llamado! –gritó Tezuka sorprendiendo a los presentes

- Oh... oh –decía Atobe melodramáticamente – Echizen ¿Cómo pudiste? Yo creía que querías que yo te quitara la virginidad y ¿le dejas a Fuji ese privilegio?

- ¿Ah?- pregunta el chico aun desconcertado

- Vamos Kei chan no sobreactúes – murmuró Syuusuke con una sonrisa

El peli lila se acercó al castaño listo para deshacerse de él… cuando una idea surcó por su mente

- Ne, Syuusuke-empezó el multimillonario

- Dime Keigo – le respondió el sonriente ex tensai

- ¿Dónde le quitaste la virginidad? –pregunta como si nada

- De atrás por su puesto

- Entonces ¡Yo se la quitaré de adelante! –gritó alegremente mientras cargaba al chico en sus brazos quien gritó al verse en dirección a la habitación del millonario

- Pero…

- Eso no puede –decían Sanada y Tezuka mientras se miraban confundidos

Cosas que habían aprendido ese día:

1- Ryoma sentía deseos de acostarse con Syuusuke

2- Atobe reprobará su examen sobre Anatomía

3- Las papas son el mejor aperitivo (?)

Bueno, los chicos vieron salir a la pareja con una sonrisa en sus rostros… obviamente no dejarían que Keigo se quedara con todo la diversión, uno a uno salieron de la habitación en la que se encontraban para seguir a sus amantes con una sonrisa lujuriosa impregnada en sus jóvenes caras

Si Ryoma quería madurar lo haría de inmediato y si Atobe creía ser el mejor amante alguien debería quitarle esa idea de la mejor forma posible…

_¿Qué siento yo… por él?_

_Amor… tal vez, ¿gusto o atracción? Quien sabe_

_Deseo…si, esa era la palabra que buscaba…_


End file.
